


Une nuit d'hiver à Angband

by Littlefairy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefairy/pseuds/Littlefairy
Summary: Melkor profite d'un moment de tranquillité en compagnie de son fidèle lieutenant.





	Une nuit d'hiver à Angband

La lune éclaire de ses rayons d’argent les Terres du Milieu recouvertes d’un épais tapis blanc. Le silence berce les plaines dominées par le Thangorodrim, seulement perturbé par les bruits de la nuit et le sifflement léger du vent glacial qui s’immisce entre les grandes crêtes noires.

 

Se tenant droit sur les hauts remparts de sa tour, Melkor observe de ses iris ténébreux le paysage paisible qui s’étend devant lui, se laissant envahir par la quiétude qui y règne. Puis le froissement à peine audible d’une cape de velours lui parvient et un léger mouvement à ses côtés le tire de sa méditation alors qu’un sourire étire imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Son lieutenant vient de le rejoindre pour contempler leur royaume.

  


Les yeux sombres du Vala glissent discrètement sur le côté pour détailler Mairon. Il scrute ses prunelles d’or rivées vers l’horizon, le regard insaisissable. Il apprécie la courbe parfaite de son nez et la forme exquise de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes d’où s’échappent des nuages de condensation. Il admire sa chevelure flamboyante qui cascade sur ses épaules, ses boucles couleur de feu qui virevolte au gré du vent et sa peau pâle qui rougie sous sa morsure. La beauté, Melkor la connait, il l’a côtoyé quand il était captif à Valinor et qu’il vivait au milieu des Elfes. Et son Maia est beau, d’une beauté bien plus grande que les premiers nés d’Illuvatar. A ses yeux, Mairon est la plus belle création d’Eru, à bien des égards, et il ne peut qu’être fier de l’avoir à ses côtés. Car sans son fidèle lieutenant, il n’en serait pas là.

 

Un souffle serein glisse entre les lèvres du Seigneur des Terres du Milieu alors que son regard se fixe de nouveau sur les sommets pointus du Thangorodrim. Il sent la proximité de Mairon et sa chaleur l’envahit avec délice. Ses yeux se ferment et il savoure cet instant de tranquillité en présence de son lieutenant, oubliant le temps d’une nuit, les batailles contre les Noldor, tandis que le sentiment étrange que ce moment de paix en compagnie de son Maia est le dernier s’immisce en lui et enserre son cœur avec force.

 

La lune s’efface, le ciel s’éclaircit et les faibles rayons du soleil percent de l’autre côté des immenses pics noirs. Mairon soupire puis retourne dans la sombre tour aussi silencieusement qu’il en est sorti. Le froid remplace la chaleur du Maia et Melkor frissonne. Il scrute une dernière fois l’horizon brumeux de ce matin hivernal puis regagne sa demeure.


End file.
